


Ichiraku Ramen: Central Informativa de Konoha

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fem!Sasori, Friendship, Humor, Ichiraku Ramen - Freeform, M/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teuchi estaba muy seguro de que podría desplazar a Ibiki Morino como cabeza de la Inteligencia de Konoha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

El cielo apenas clareaba pero el Ichiraku Ramen ya había comenzado el día desde mucho antes. Teuchi y Ayame tenían todo listo desde prácticamente el amanecer: Con la Semana Diplomática en puertas un auténtico aluvión de dignatarios y ninjas extranjeros barrería a través de Konoha en apenas un par de horas.  
Era esperanzador ver los esfuerzos por la paz continuar en movimiento, aún después de la guerra.  
Y – con Naruto haciéndoles publicidad gratis como “¡El mejor restaurante de Ramen del mundo-dattebayo!” en cada país que visitaba – era obvio que sería una excelente época para su negocio.  
Pero había algo, un pequeñísimo detalle que preocupaba al amable cocinero mientras él y su adorada hija acomodaban sus uniformes para comenzar oficialmente el día: La poca – por no decir nula – discreción de los ninjas de Konoha cuando acudían al Ichiraku.  
En serio, uno esperaría un mayor nivel de restricción en Shinobis y Kunoichis entrenados, en Héroes y Heroínas de Guerra…No que cotilleen asuntos de estado y los dramas de sus Clanes mientras esperaban sus tazones de Ramen.  
Pero, siendo justos, el Yondaime le divagó a su alumno sobre sus ideas para proponerle matrimonio a Kushina por cerca de cinco horas…Y por lo menos diez de esos planes incluían localizaciones secretas que Teuchi estaba muy seguro ningún Jōnin adolescente – ni mucho menos un simple civil – deberían sospechar siquiera que existían. Mucho menos saber que sellos usar para entrar y salir indetectados.  
Lo que el amor les hace a algunos…  
Con tales antecedentes, Teuchi no podía sino temer por el futuro de su pobre Konoha, Aldea cuyo cuidado recaía en una generación de prodigiosos e inteligentes novatos que se probaron a sí mismos una y otra vez en el campo de batalla…Pero que no podían controlar sus verborreas de adolescentes hormonales ni aunque les pagasen.  
…Kami-sama se apiadase de sus pobre almas…


	2. Lunes 1: Genma&Neji

Sus primeros clientes del día fueron una sorpresa tanto para Teuchi como para Ayame. Ver a Shiranui Genma y Hyūga Neji juntos no era sorprendente en sí, no desde el apoyo que el Tokubetsu Jōnin le mostró al usuario del Byakugan durante los más memorables Exámenes Chūnin de Konoha.  
Pero tenerlos juntos en el Ichiraku Ramen, tan temprano y sin señas de Naruto o Iruka…  
—Entonces…¿Todo bien con la asignación diplomática de Hinata-sama?—Preguntó el mayor con la mirada fija en su tazón de ramen.  
—Kumogakure parece ser justamente lo que mi prima necesitaba para superar su timidez crónica—Reconoció el Hyūga, ligeramente divertido—Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo tratando de hacerse con un Byakugan todo lo que la Nube necesitaba era solicitar un Embajador/a de la Hoja…  
—Y acabaron enviándonos uno aquí también…—Completó Genma—No he tratado mucho a Kiyoshi-san pero me dio la impresión de ser una persona centrada y tranquila…Al igual que su hermana…  
—Así que de eso se trataba…Genma, si querías información sobre Yugito-san sólo debías preguntar—Neji le dirigió una sonrisita cómplice a su amigo—Aunque me sorprende que necesites de tales medios para saber de ella, ¿Qué no eras tú su escolta al visitar Konoha?  
—¿De la misma forma en que tú abogaste para que el Clan Hyūga acogiera al Embajador de Kumo después de un encuentro casual de 0.5 segundos?—Devolvió Shiranui, imperturbable.  
—Míranos…—Rio incrédulo Neji—Dos Shinobi prodigio y Héroes de Guerra, brutalizamos a tantos enemigos de la Hoja…Sólo para sucumbir ante dos caras bonitas de la Aldea más voluble de todas…  
—Al menos nosotros podemos hacerlo funcionar con sólo los problemas estándar de las relaciones internacionales—Evaluó asertivamente el de los Senbon—Podríamos estar peor…  
—Es en momentos como este en que no envidio para nada a Kakashi y Naruto…—Caviló el Genio Hyūga—Pueden ser los Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha pero sus vidas amorosas son tan complicadas que incluso el Sabio de los Seis Caminos se daría cabezazos en las paredes de pedirle ellos consejos…  
Genma hizo un gesto de simpatía—Sólo seamos felices de que la tenemos relativamente más fácil que ellos: Esos dos son correspondidos y tanto Izuna como Obito permanecerán en Konoha con ellos pero hasta que uno de los cuatro supere su etapa dramática no los veo haciendo progresos…Nosotros en cambio no tenemos ni la más puñetera idea de si Yugito o Kiyoshi nos darían la hora más allá del horario laboral…  
Neji jugueteo con sus palillos—Bueno, Kiyoshi y yo nos vemos a menudo dado que los Hyūga lo alojamos…  
—Y Yugito-san le hace una visita mensual a su Otouto—Siguió Shiranui, observando las banderolas del restaurante—Quizá, durante esta semana diplomática…¿Podríamos salir los cuatro juntos? Los hermanos Nii son muy unidos por lo que asumo que Yugito-san insistirá en quedarse con Kiyoshi-san en el Complejo Hyūga. Tú y yo somos amigos, no es raro verme por allí, mucho menos si soy uno de los escolta de la comitiva de Kumo. Así tú puedes pasar algo de tiempo públicamente con Kiyoshi-san sin temer que el Raikage te arranque la cabeza y yo puedo conocer mejor a Yugito-san. Todos ganamos.  
—Genma…—Neji miraba a su amigo con una estupefacción que nadie le atribuiría al estoico Jōnin—Eres un maldito genio. Sabía que era buena idea ser amigo tuyo…  
—Tokubetsu Jōnin aquí, niño—Sonrió de medio lado el mayor, pagando la cuenta—No llegué tan lejos sólo por mi cara bonita…


	3. Lunes 2: Kakashi&Sai

Si la temprana visita de los Jōnin fue una sorpresa, no fue nada comparada al arribo de Hatake Kakashi y Shimu- _ **SABAKU NO**_ Sai apenas unas horas después.  
—Así que, Sai…—Comenzó Kakashi, atacando enérgicamente su ramen—¿Cómo te está tratando la vida en la Arena?  
—Todo está bien Kakashi-sensei…—Sonrió conciliadoramente el menor, sus mejillas tiñéndose del más suave rosa—Gaara-sama no es cruel conmigo, todo lo contrario de hecho…  
—Sai…—El Ninja Copia observó detenidamente a su último alumno y suspiró, cansado—No creo que te des cuenta del inmenso sacrificio que hiciste por Konoha y todo el País del Fuego. Yo sé que el Kazekage no es un Shinobi carente de honor pero todas mis concepciones de él se basan en el campo de batalla…Y el matrimonio puede llegar a ser el más despiadado de estos bajo ciertas circunstancias…  
—Comprendo su preocupación, sensei…—Aceptó el pelinegro tras un par de minutos observando su tazón de ramen en silencio, como si este tuviera todas las respuestas del universo—Ya Kankurō y la propia Temari me han expresado su preocupación hacia mi persona antes y después de la boda. Kankurō en particular fue muy insistente en no seguir adelante con el enlace si tenía la más mínima duda al respecto, que quizá su emocionalmente dañado hermano no sería capaz de darme una vida de casados normal, que me merecía algo mejor que ser un peón en el juego político de los Daimyō…  
—Él tiene razón…¿Lo sabes, verdad?—Hatake parecía complacido con la vehemente defensa del Marionetista hacia el exRaíz—Nadie, en especial alguien que ha sufrido y sacrificado tanto como tú, se merece ser un juguete de aquellos que son más poderosos…  
—No puedo hablar de esto con Naruto…—Soltó de pronto Sai, mirando impasible hacia el frente en vez de al peliplata—Él aún está sometiendo a Gaara-sama a la ley del hielo. Está convencido de que acepté porque los Daimyō y Tsunade-sama me presionaron hasta detonar mi obsoleta pero no olvidada formación Raíz, que me devolvieron a mi antiguo estado en el cual no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer mientras cumpliera la misión…Pero se equivoca—Un auténtico destello de proteccionismo brilló en los ojos negros del pintor—Yo tomé mi decisión usando tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón: Hice lo que era mejor para Konoha y Suna, para proteger y garantizar la paz de mi Aldea de nacimiento y de la Aldea que poco a poco estoy comenzando a ver como un hogar…Sólo desearía que ese rubio idiota pudiera entenderlo…  
—Estoy seguro de que nuestro atarantado favorito superará pronto sus conflictos existenciales con haber “fallado en protegerte”—Ofreció Kakashi con su ojito feliz—Debes entenderlo: Luego de descubrir tu parentela y recuperar a tu hermano fuiste prácticamente empacado y enviado a Suna como una maleta. Todo en la misma semana. Con lo feliz que está de que hayas recuperado a Shin, Naruto se acostumbró a pensar en sí mismo como un segundo hermano para ti desde lo de la guarida de Orochimaru…Y nadie mejor que él para saber cómo se siente que te arrebaten el derecho a dirigir tu vida…  
La alusión al Kyubi los sumió en un solemne silencio que mantuvieron mientras terminaban sus tazones de ramen antes de que se enfriaran.  
—Omoi mencionó que cuando se trata de sus personas importantes, Naruto comparte su molesto hábito de divagar hasta extremos francamente bizarros—Comentó Sai mientras se paraba y hacia ademán de sacar su billetera, siendo detenido por un ademán del Jōnin, indicando que el mayor pagaba—Creo que ustedes dos tienen razón…Buscaré a Naruto hoy mismo. Hablaré con él y se rehúsa a oírme pues hallaré la forma de obligarlo a escuchar. Aquí nadie fue engañado en algo que no entendía y mi querido cabezota mejor amigo le debe unas muy pospuestas disculpas a mi marido, **SU** propio mejor amigo…


	4. Lunes 3: Iruka&Amai

Con los últimos clientes del día, Teuchi y Ayame decidieron dejar de cuestionar las aleatorias apariciones de Héroes de Guerra en el Icharaku Ramen…Y comenzaron a preguntarse seriamente si la incapacidad de mantener conversaciones potencialmente peligrosas en lugares tan públicos era una peculiaridad Ninja.  
—¿Instructor de Academia? Nah, pensé en eso pero mi vocación médica ganó al final—Descartó de buen humor Amai, enrollando fideos en sus palillos—Mis padres fueron Ninjas Médicos al igual que mi abuelo paterno. Supongo que podría llamarlo una tradición a estas alturas.  
—¿Y dice que no pertenece a ningún Clan?—Preguntó interesado Umino—Normalmente las afinidades repetitivas se manifiestan en ellos y siendo tercera generación…  
—En Kumo el Clan Yotsuki lleva la batuta y los Nii son un segundo cercano—El extranjero emitió un sonido aprobatorio ante el sabor del ramen—Hay otro puñado de Clanes pero esos dos son los más antiguos y reputados. La gran mayoría de nosotros somos Ninjas nacidos civiles pero la única diferencia que reconocemos normalmente es que los miembros de Clanes pronuncian otra palabra al presentarse. No somos tan idiosincráticos con esa clase de cosas.  
—Un enfoque que contrasta mucho con el de Konoha—Caviló Iruka, enfocado en terminar su tazón—Aquí y en Iwagakure los Kekei Genkai son guardados celosamente e incluso varios Clanes – como los Hyūga y los Burakkusutā – son extremadamente elitistas con los matrimonios de su miembros, llegando incluso a arreglarlos y prohibirlos, para evitar la “contaminación” de sus dones.  
Amai frunció el ceño, deteniendo sus palillos a medio camino hacia su boca—Sí, oímos de esas prácticas allá en la Nube. El Yondaime, A-sama, solía argüir en contra suya bastante enérgicamente, calificando a aquellos que las empleaban de _“retrógrados sin moral ni las más mínimas consideraciones por la dignidad humana…”_  
A Iruka la sopa se le fue por mal camino al oír la cruda crítica a las costumbres de Konoha. Amai, los otros clientes y los mismo Teuchi y Ayame estuvieron al borde del pánico…Como por medio segundo. Entonces el de Kumo recobró la compostura y rápidamente asistió al Chūnin a quien el 90% de la población de la Hoja presentaba como candidato para el Santo Patrón de la Paciencia tras sus muchos años como tutor de Naruto.  
—Gracias…—Se las arregló para exhalar el de la cicatriz, algo pálido—No sabía que las otras Aldeas veían con tanta desaprobación algunas partes de nuestra cultura…Aunque debo admitir que yo mismo no soy fan de arreglarle la vida a alguien desde el nacimiento, creo que todos debemos tener derecho a encaminar nuestras existencias como mejor nos parezca…  
—A nivel racional entendemos porque lo hacen, Umino-sama—Ofreció conciliadoramente el más pálido—Pero emocionalmente…Bueno, la Nube es famosa por lo temperamental de sus habitantes, Ninjas o civiles.  
—No resiento la opinión de Kumo—Negó con la cabeza Iruka, terminado su ramen—Sólo me sorprende lo directos que pueden llegar a ser. La hipocresía política se ha filtrado en la convivencia cotidiana de Konoha, ni los civiles se atreven a criticar abiertamente las costumbres más crueles de los Clanes más antiguos. Tomemos a los Hyūga por ejemplo: Su Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado es mal visto ahora que es de conocimiento público gracias a Neji y Naruto, pero nadie se atrevería a hablar en contra. Los Hyūga son demasiado influyentes y por eso la discordancia de opiniones se mantiene en silencio.  
Amai sacó la paga y pensó su respuesta mientras contaba el dinero—Nadie tiene derecho a despojarlos de sus tradiciones, Umino-sama. Como ya le dije las cosas son diferentes en Kumo, e incluso en Suna y Kiri…Pero quizá sea eso lo que nos mantuvo libres de guerras civiles internas hasta ahora. Sólo piénselo…


	5. Martes 1: Killer Bee&Tsunade

—El mocoso no mentía: ¡Esto está buenísimo!  
—¿Por qué me pidió que lo acompañase a desayunar, Killer Bee-sama? Por mucho que mi vanidad femenina se beneficiaría de creerlo interesado, sé que usted y Samui-san llevan varios meses juntos…  
El moreno sonrió, deteniendo su ingesta supersónica de fideos—Darui me pidió averiguar que opinan sobre los Uchiha en su Aldea natal…Algo sobre asegurase de que la tregua no fuera un error abismal…  
Tsunade consideró la pregunta—Suigetsu-san sería una mejor opción si busca una evaluación completa, yo ni siquiera estaba en Konoha durante la Masacre y casi no recuerdo al único Uchiha con quien conviví en base regular…  
—¿Hōzuki?—Preguntó tenso el Jinchūriki, un tic manifestándose sobre su ojo derecho—Sólo digamos que le desarrollé un saludable respeto a ese muchacho…Lo suficiente para no atacarlo ni borracho…  
Tsunade arqueó una ceja, expectante.  
—Mi Lady, Mi Princesa, Dama de la mayor finesa…La primera y última vez que cometí la soberana estupidez de herir al Hōzuki, su amigo Uchiha me usó como candelero para el Amaterasu…  
—¿Sasuke hizo eso?—Preguntó la rubia, claramente impresionada—Y yo creí que Naruto exageró cuando uso su Manto Bijū para hospitalizar a ese Chūnin que trató de envenenar a Izuna…  
—Por algo son amigos, imparten los mismos castigos…—Filosofó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Mi Clan era conocido como “El Clan del Amor” en oposición de los Uchiha a quienes llamaban “El Clan de la Guerra”…Pero eso no era del todo exacto—Suspiró la Hokage, bajando sus palillos y sonando muy cansada de pronto—Mi tío abuelo, Tobirama Senju, pensaba que el Sharingan era manifestación de la ira de sus usuarios y el Mangekyō una muestra de su odio. Yo misma lo creía hasta que conocí a Izuna y él me explicó la verdad: El Sharingan es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos.  
—Si me lo pudiera explicar tomaría su palabra como algo de fiar…—Tanteó el terreno el Jinchūriki, también parando de comer.  
—A diferencia de los otros Dōjutsu, el Sharingan no se obtiene al nacer: Se activa cuando un Uchiha sufre la pérdida de un amor o la desesperación más pura, un chakra especial brota en el cerebro y provoca el cambio en sus ojos—Tsunade repitió la explicación de Izuna palabra por palabra—El Mangekyō se obtiene con el duelo de experimentar la muerte de un familiar cercano o un mejor amigo. Es el dolor lo que lo detona. La idea de que asesinar a tu persona más amada te hacía ganar este poder surgió circunstancialmente: Madara Uchiha obtuvo su Mangekyō a los once años al verse obligado a elegir entre la vida de su madre y la de su hermano no nato. Como Reika Uchiha sabía que no sobreviviría ni con los cuidados de un Ninja Médico experto, le ordenó a su hijo mayor que salvara al bebé. Madara, habiendo perdido ya a sus otros tres hermanos menores y a su padre, aceptó y prácticamente atendió la parte final del nacimiento de Izuna…Su madre falleció inmediatamente tras nombrar al niño…  
La expresión horrorizada de Killer Bee hacía eco de la de la propia Tsunade al oír la historia de boca del propio Izuna—Cruel inicio para una nueva vida…¿La cordura de Madara comenzó ahí su caída?  
—Todos sabemos que la única cualidad redentora del infeliz era el inmenso amor que sentía por su otouto —Bufó la rubia, sirviéndose otro vaso de sake y bajándoselo como si fuera agua—El amor…Es la mayor debilidad y fortaleza del Clan Uchiha: Enfrentados a la pérdida, su desesperación los lleva a extremos que sólo Uzumaki Nagato podría comprender plenamente—La mujer pagó por la comida y se levantó—Hay muy poco más que yo sepa sobre el Clan Uchiha pero espero que mi explicación le haya aclarado las cosas, Killer Bee-sama.  
Él asintió, visiblemente más tranquilo—Le haré saber a Raikage-sama que los Uchiha no son motivo de angustia…La mayor parte del tiempo, Sasuke aún me la debe por dejarme cual barbacoa…


	6. Martes 2: Naruto&Yahiko

—Mira Yahiko, me agradas. En serio me agradas; eres un tipo decente, crees en la paz y proteger a otros, detestas la violencia sin sentido, fuiste alumno del Ero-Sennin pero no espías mujeres en los Onsen y eres ridículamente poderoso…Pero sólo diré esto una vez: Haz algo, cualquier cosa, para herir a mi primo y voy a acabarte…  
Yahiko se atoró bastante espectacularmente con sus fideos.  
Naruto continuó, inclemente—Nagato es una persona muy especial, ambos sabemos lo mucho que ha sufrido y, honestamente, el que aún tenga cualquier fe en este mundo es un maldito milagro. Los Huérfanos de la Lluvia fueron su motivo para salvarse a sí mismo y por eso les estaré siempre agradecido a ti y a Konan…Pero no creas que no he notado como lo miras…  
—¡No es lo que crees!—Protestó indignando el mayor, recuperando lentamente su color tras el susto sufrido.  
—Eso es lo que todos dicen…—Desestimó fríamente el Jinchūriki, con una expresión tan impasible que todo el que lo viera sospecharía que estaba poseído o algo así.  
—Comprendo que le preocupe su primo, Namikaze-sama—Yahiko se afirmó de pronto y clavó su propia mirada acerada en los ojos de su posible futuro cuñado—Pero he conocido a Nagato por más tiempo del que usted lleva vivo y entiendo cómo piensa. Sé cuan fácil es herir un corazón tan gentil como el suyo al haberlo acompañado en épocas de duelo. He visto cuánto se preocupa por aquellos que considera familia porque soy una de esas personas. Y sufro con él cada día ante la inmensa tristeza que siempre permanece al fondo de su mirada pues me consta que sus decisiones del pasado aun lo atormentan.  
El rubio asintió, apretando sus palillos con ira reprimida—Lo que pasó con Madara no fue su culpa, se aprovecharon de él cuando la pérdida de su persona más preciada lo había prácticamente enloquecido…No puedo asegurar que, de haber estado en sus zapatos, yo hubiera reaccionado de otra manera…  
Yahiko negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un trago de agua—Nadie puede saber lo que haría o no haría hasta que las circunstancias adecuadas nos empujen a ello. Nagato era un recipiente puro, capaz de sustentar el Rinnegan pero lo suficientemente humano para soportar la crueldad del mundo. Mi muerte fue lo que inclinó la balanza y lo desvió hacia las desgracias de la humanidad en lugar de las maravillas que podía alcanzar. Si alguien, además de Madara y sus manipulaciones, lleva alguna culpa ese soy yo. Debí manejar el encuentro con Hanzō mejor…O sólo matar al desgraciado la primera vez que nos vimos, hubiera sido mejor para todos a la larga…  
—Claro, porque en ese utópico mundo tú ya llevarías unos buenos años casado con Nagato para el momento en que yo naciera, quizá con uno que otro chibi para continuar la línea del Clan Uzumaki y/o el liderazgo de Amegakure; ¿Me equivoco?—Naruto había recuperado una pizca de su buen humor pero aun veía al de cabellos color fuego como si quisiera viviseccionarlo.  
El pobre Yahiko pasó de su tono tostado a un impresionante escarlata en meros segundos—¡N-NO! ¡DIGO SÍ! ¡DIGO- ** _ARGHHH_**!!!  
El rubio rio entre dientes al ver a ese siempre compuesto Shinobi perder la calma tan rápidamente—¿No o sí a cual, Yahiko?  
—…¿Te detendrías si te digo que mi razón principal para traer a Nagato conmigo a la Semana Diplomática era para acudir juntos a la gala del cierre e intentar invitarlo a salir propiamente al volver a Ame?—Ofreció débilmente el mayor, a punto de darse de cabezazos en la barra.  
—Puede ser…Si me juras que se apegarán a un cortejo honorable: El Sabio de los Seis Caminos puede haber pensado que resucitarlos con la edades que tenían cuando moriste era una buena forma de compensarles el tiempo perdido, pero para mí eso sólo significa que tengo que asegurarme de que traten a mi primo de dieciséis años con el respeto que merece, ¿ **FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO, CHICO AKATSUKI**?  
—Mensaje recibido, Namikaze-sama—Asintió Yahiko, su expresión tan abierta y honesta que Naruto perdió el último resquicio de desconfianza hacia él—Pero tengo una duda…¿Cuándo se supone que Jūgo recibirá una de estas encantadoras charlas?  
—Nah, no tengo ningún problemas con Jyugo integrándose a la familia—Un destello cómplice brilló en los ojos del rubio—Karin lo tiene bien amaestrado, no es necesaria mi intervención…


	7. Martes 3: Yugito&Hana

—¿Sobrina del Sandaime y prima del Yondaime?—Hana hizo un gesto de simpatía, aceptando su tazón de ramen y sonriéndole agradecida a Teuchi—La alianza de los dos Clanes más poderosos del País del Fuego fue la que creo Konoha; pero, aunque ambos tenían sus méritos, con el tiempo tanto los otros Clanes como los civiles comenzaron a gravitar más hacia los Senju y veneraban sus enseñanzas a pesar de no entenderlas del todo a veces…O al menos eso cuenta Lady Tsunade, Yamato sostiene que fueron esa clase de exageraciones las que comenzaron el sesgo con los Uchiha y la posterior lucha de poder entre Clanes por el puesto de Hokage. Sería fascinante conocer el punto de vista de otra Aldea, si no considera intrusivo mi interés Yugito-san.  
—Para nada, Lady Hana, siempre me hace feliz compartir la cultura de Kumogakure, ayuda a disipar estereotipos y rumores—La rubia a su lado hundió sus palillos entre sus fideos y asintió amigablemente—Sandaime-sama desposó a una mujer del Clan Nii, Yajū, la hermana mayor de mi padre, Kemono—Explicó Yugito, hundiendo sus palillos en los fideos—Ella luego fue madre del Yondaime y madre adoptiva del musiquillo de cuarta de Killer Bee—El insulto fue pronunciado con un tono de voz y una sonrisa demasiado cariñosos para ser tomado enserio.  
—Y…¿Fue por eso que la eligieron como Jinchūriki?—Preguntó cautelosamente la castaña, renuente a ofender a la visitante—Naruto comentó que era costumbre seleccionar a un nuevo Jinchūriki entre la familia del Kage reinante para garantizar su lealtad hacia la aldea…  
—…El Clan Yotsuki fue el fundador de Kumogakure—Enfatizó Yugito, sacudiendo sus palillos en el aire—Tras establecer el territorio en que planeaban levantar la Aldea de la Nube, enviaron invitaciones formales de alianza al Clan con el que solían llevarse mejor: Los Nii. Entre los dos construyeron la primera fase de la Aldea y rápidamente otros Clanes comenzaron a mostrar interés en el proyecto, a enviar mensajeros para saber si su anexión a Kumogakure sería bienvenida. La población creció rápidamente y la velocidad de las construcciones se disparó. Finalmente, la Aldea estuvo lista y no había transcurrido ni siquiera una semana desde el nombramiento oficial del Shodaime cuando llegó la invitación a la Primera Cumbre de Kages. Fue entonces que el asunto de los Jinchūriki se trató por primera vez: ¿Quién cargaría – o le cargarían – el honor y la condena de alojar en su cuerpo a uno de los dos Bijū que le tocaron a la Nube? Voluntarios no faltaron pero el inmenso chakra de las bestias consumía a aquellos que simplemente no eran aptos para soportar tal presión. Eventualmente, y ya fuera de desesperación más que nada, una Kunoichi del Clan Nii y un Shinobi del Clan Yotsuki se ofrecieron como los Jinchūriki de Matatabi y Gyuki respectivamente. Ellos resistieron tanto los procesos de sellado como la influencia nociva de la criaturas atrapadas en ellos. El pueblo aclamó sus sacrificios pues pudieron haberse mantenido al margen pretextando ser demasiado valiosos para la Aldea, dados los Clanes a los que pertenecían. Desde entonces es tradición que los Jinchūriki de Nibi y Hachibi salgan de entre los Nii y los Yotsuki: Es nuestra obligación y privilegio servir a nuestro pueblo.  
—Vaya…—Exhaló admirada Hana, procesando el torrente de información—Parece que ustedes gozaron de un asentamiento menos rocoso que el nuestro: Aquí tuvimos la Batalla en el Valle del Fin que culminó con las muertes de los fundadores…O la de Hashirama-sama al menos, Tobirama-sama tomó el mando tras él y la primera Jinchūriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Mito, llevó una longeva existencia, siendo reemplazada hace menos de treinta años por Uzumaki Kushina y luego por Namikaze Naruto.  
Yugito arrugó la nariz—Hubiera sido mejor que el vencido en ese enfrentamiento hubiese sido Madara, nos hubiera ahorrado a todos muchos problemas…Y a algunos un par de resurrecciones…  
Hana asintió, su expresión sombría—Prácticamente todos aquí son de la misma opinión…Salvo unas muy entendibles excepciones: Izuna-san, Obito-san y – sorprendentemente – el mismo Naruto. Ellos tres insisten en que, a pesar de todo, el odio de ese hombre alguna vez fue amor. Izuna-san en particular se culpa por como terminó todo y, de nuevo, esa es una opinión muy popular pero Naruto-kun siempre está a su lado más rápido que los Hiraishin de su padre, listo y dispuesto a mutilar al imprudente de turno que se atreva a amenazar a su Uchiha.  
—¿Así que por fin se lo dijo?—Preguntó interesada Yugito, levantándose—Ya era hora, tanta peste a tensión sexual estresaba a Matatabi…  
—No, aún no reúne las agallas—Rio resignadamente Hana, pagando por la comida—Pero eso no le impide celarlo como un perro guardián…  
—O un gato marcando su territorio…—Sonrió felinamente Yugito—Deberíamos pasar el rato más a menudo, Lady Hana, me gusta cómo piensa…  
—Lo mismo digo, Yugito-san: ¿Quién diría que una amante de los gatos y otras de los perros podrían llevarse tan bien?


	8. Miércoles 1: Itachi&Konohamaru

—Gracias por aceptar responder mis preguntas, Itachi-sama—Sonrió agradecido Konohamaru, revolviendo su humeante tazón de ramen con sus palillos—Izuna-sama no era una opción, Obito-san aún tiene la memoria un poco trastocada, Izumi-Dono estaba ocupada, Shisui-san está de misión y Sasuke me rebotó de plano…  
—No me es ninguna molestia, Sarutobi-Dono, de hecho accedí porque sus dudas me causaron curiosidad—Señaló tranquilizadoramente Itachi—En cuanto a lo de mi otouto-baka…Me disculpo por él, últimamente ya no era tan grosero…  
—Bueno, Suigetsu-san estaba con él, así que realmente no me sorprende que me cerrara la puerta en la cara—Ambos Shinobi menearon la cabeza ante el eterno mira-que-te-miro de ese par.  
—Como ya dije: Otouto-baka…Pero volviendo al tema—Itachi dejó quietos sus palillos—Me parece que mencionó unos “impactantes hallazgos” mientras ordenaba las antiguas posesiones de su abuelo…  
El castaño tragó sus fideos y asintió, sacando un fajo de viejas fotos y documentos de su bolso—Estaban en un viejo arcón con sellos de línea sanguínea que Hiruzen-ojisan mantenía escondido en una trampilla secreta en la pared, tras el empotrado de un librero…Cuando revisé…Sólo se me ocurrió tomarlo todo y salir en busca de un Uchiha…  
Itachi arqueó una ceja ante tan compleja seguridad para un puñado de papeles evidentemente no oficiales pero igualmente los tomó al ofrecérselos Konohamaru. Lo que vio estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de espaldas.  
—¿Son auténticas?—Una inusitada seriedad se manifestó en el rostro del menor.  
—Eso creo, sí…—Contestó Itachi, observando absorto las fotografías—Kami-Sama, son casi idénticos…  
—¿Idénticos?—Preguntó confundido Konohamaru fijándose en la foto que sostenía el pelinegro—Itachi-sama…¿Quién es ese joven?  
—Su nombre era Uchiha Kagami…Único hijo de Uchiha Kenshi, Líder del Clan Uchiha tras las muertes de Izuna y Madara…Un usuario del Mangekyō Sharingan que lo despertó benignamente a los doce años y sucedió a su padre como Líder del Clan. Fue uno de los Uchiha más poderosos de la historia…—Explicó absorto el mayor, trazando el sonriente rostro inmortalizado en la foto.  
—¿Doce años? ¿Eso no es muy joven? Creí que antes de evolucionar al Mangekyō ustedes debían tener un Sharingan de tres aspas—La visible confusión de Konohamaru hizo suspirar a Itachi.  
—Madara maduró su Sharingan antes de su cumpleaños seis. Izuna lo hizo para sus siete. Ambos obtuvieron sus Mangekyō a los once—El pelinegro se vio en la penosa necesidad de palmear la espalda del castaño cuando a este la sopa se le fue por mal camino al oírlo—Vivieron la Era de Guerra entre Clanes, niños luchando y muriendo antes de cumplir los ocho era algo muy normal entonces…  
—Que vidas tan tétricas debieron llevar todos antes de Konoha…—Comentó pensativamente el menor—Pero, Itachi-sama…¿Cómo sabe usted tanto de Kagami-Dono? Ni siquiera yo recuerdo a todos los anteriores Líderes del Clan Sarutobi…  
Itachi guardó silencio por unos segundos, clavando su mirada perdida en la pared frente a él—Uchiha Kagami no fue sólo otro Líder de mi Clan…Fue el esposo de Uchiha Ryouta, madre de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Naori…Abuelo de Uchiha Izumi, Sasuke, Shisui…Y mío…  
Podía oírse caer un alfiler.  
—¿U-Usted es nieto de una leyenda, entonces?—Tartamudeó finalmente Konohamaru, impactado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…  
—Ahora veo que, de los cuatro, Shisui es prácticamente su viva imagen—Recordó el Uchiha, sonriendo levemente—Las únicas diferencias recaen en el largo del cabello y las formas más delicadas de Kagami. Incluso sonríen igual…  
—Sólo conozco a Shisui-san por su reputación previa a la masacre: Shunshin no Shisui. Uno de los mejores Tokubetsu Jōnin de la historia de Konoha según Oji-san—Konohamaru observó más atentamente el viejo retrato a carboncillo en sus manos—Pero tiene razón, Itachi-sama: El parecido es sorprendente...  
El pelinegro asintió en silencio, leyendo una de las amarillentas cartas—Otou-san me obligó a estudiar la historia del Clan Uchiha hasta que pudiera recitarla al derecho y al revés…Pero habían apenas un par de imágenes de Kagami, una de su boda y otra un retrato familiar casi inmediato al nacimiento de Oba-Naori: Esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan joven…Parece muy feliz…  
—Lógico, está con quienes asumo eran su Equipo—Konohamaru levantó al azar una de las fotos del montón que Itachi ya había revisado—El pelinegro con la cicatriz en la barbilla se me hace en serio familiar…  
—Es Shimura Danzō—El mayor prácticamente escupió el nombre—El otro es, obviamente, un Akimichi. Ignoro cuál…  
—¿¡D-Danzō!? ¿¡Y Kagami-Dono estaba tan feliz de tenerlo cerca!? ¡Se están abrazando en al menos cinco de estas fotografías por amor a Kami!—El pobre castaño parecía al borde de una coronaria. Shimura Danzō y buenas personas simplemente no se mezclaban…Excepto por Shin-san y Sai-kun pero nadie puede elegir a sus padres, así que…  
—Shimura va desde los cinco hasta los treinta y dos en estas fotografías…Veintisiete años de amistad no son nada despreciables…—Ofreció Itachi, arqueando una ceja mientras leía otra carta.  
—Aún así, compadezco a la pobre alma que quedó atascada cuidando a ese psicópata—Gruñó Konohamaru, observando con saña las muchas tomas del rostro sutilmente sonriente de Danzō.  
—Pues, según esto, esa pobre alma fue el sensei de Hiruzen-sama y Kagami-ojisan: El Nidaime—Itachi le tendió el amarillento papel a un incrédulo Konohamaru.  
Con sólo leer el primer párrafo el Genin palideció de golpe—No me lo creo…¡Oji-san y el bastardo de Danzō fueron compañeros de equipo!  
—Más o menos: Senju Tobirama entrenó dos Equipos a la par. Creo que “rivales” se acercaría más a su situación—Corrigió Itachi, haciendo una mueca ante la nueva carta que leía—Sí, definitivamente rivales…Dentro y fuera del campo de batalla…  
—¿A qué se refiere, Itachi-sama?—Inquirió tenso Konohamaru.  
El pelinegro meneó la cabeza, entregándole la última carta al Sarutobi y girándose a terminar su ramen—Jamás me hubiera imaginado…  
—Ni yo…—Susurró reverente Konohamaru, tras terminar de leer la carta que su abuelo escribió en un arrebato de frustración más de cincuenta años atrás y finalmente le aterró demasiado enviar, escondiéndola resuelto a olvidar su más peligrosa confesión, misma que pudo cambiar el curso de la historia—Pero ahora muchas cosas que jamás entendí cobran sentido…Especialmente lo mucho y muy rápido que se distanciaron Shimura y Oji-san…Quien diría que tres décadas de amistad terminaran por el amor de su compañero de Equipo…


	9. Miércoles 2: Utakata&Deidara

—Comprendo su posición, Deidara-sama…Pero me parece que ambos sabemos que no tienen opción—Exhaló drenado Utakata, jugueteando con sus palillos—Un Jinchūriki que escoge conscientemente su carga siempre será uno más estable…  
—Es demasiado pedir—Deidara se pasó una mano por el rostro—Los Kamizuru y su medio siglo de intrigas políticas debilitaron notablemente la cooperación entre Clanes en Iwagakure. Kurotsuchi se ofreció a llevar esa carga para purgar los pecados de su Clan y yo ya me odio bastante por haberle permitido ese sacrificio, ¿Condenar también a Edo a la vida de un Jinchūriki? Honestamente no creo que pueda con eso…  
—Edo-san siempre me dio la impresión de ser un muchacho racional y práctico—Comentó el castaño, bebiendo un sorbo de su sopa—Parece que él comprende perfectamente los motivos que lo vuelvan el mejor candidato para esto…  
— _“Un Jinchūriki debe elegirse de la familia del Kage reinante”_ —Recitó el rubio, apuñalando sus fideos— _“Debe ser un Shinobi o Kunoichi lo suficientemente fuerte de espíritu y voluntad para contener apresado a su Bijū.”_  
—Como primo del Tsuchikage en prácticas, Kuraun Edo cumple el primer requisito—Señaló comprensivamente Utakata—Y como un prodigio certificado de Iwagakure, un experto usuario de su Kekkei Genkai familiar, él fácilmente cubre la segunda parte.  
—En Akatsuki nos entrenaban para contrarrestar y conocer cada detalle del funcionamiento interno de los Bijū—Bufó Deidara, irritado—Yo no soy como Oji-san, tras pasar tanto tiempo estudiando a las Bestias con Cola ya no puedo pensar simplemente en los Jinchūriki como sus carceleros: Cada vez que miro a mi prima, veo cada minúscula cosa que podría ir mal con su Sello. Veo la devastación y la muerte que eso causaría. Veo arder la Aldea que mi madre tanto amó y dió su vida por proteger…Edo conoce los riesgos—Reconoció el rubio, cansado—Pero con el Sandaime a un paso del retiro esta decisión sería toda mía…Y yo en serio no quiero hacerla…  
Utakata guardó absoluto silencio por varios segundos, entrecruzando sus palillos en el aire, perdido en sus pensamientos—Me pregunto, Deidara-sama…¿Mi vida habría sido menos complicada si el querido tío Yagura hubiera compartido su punto de vista respecto a los Jinchūriki? ¿Si él no hubiera resultado un psicópata sediento de sangre que asesinó a su propia esposa y convirtió Kirigakure en la Aldea más violenta y despreciada de todas?  
—Pues, si le hace sentir mejor, todos los otros Kages – y Kages en prácticas – estamos de acuerdo en que la gestión de su madre limpió la reputación del Clan Terumī, Sir Utakata—El rubio se encogió de hombros, enrollando fideos en sus palillos.  
—Eso ni dudarlo—Sonrió levemente el castaño—Pero aun así, las cosas no volverán a encarrilarse del todo hasta que un Hōzuki vuelva a ocupar el trono del Mizukage. Es bueno que Suigetsu avance tan rápido con su entrenamiento político: Al ritmo que lleva mi primo, Okaa-san podrá retirarse a finales de año…Justo a tiempo para la Ceremonia de Sellado de Hakunaishō-kun…  
—Lo que nos lleva de regreso al problema original…—Suspiró el de Iwa—Considerando su propia situación…¿No teme por el destino de su pariente?  
—Nah, él es uno de los Shinobi más fuertes y dedicados que conozco—Desestimó Utakata—Si es por el bien de Kiri, lo hará sin pestañear.  
—Y…¿Suigetsu-san podría lidiar con crear otro Jinchūriki?—Preguntó curioso el rubio. Si un mocoso de quince años podía manejar esa clase de decisiones, entonces seguramente el exAkatsuki podría también.  
—No puedo asegurarlo del todo ahora mismo, Deidara-sama…—Contestó lentamente el castaño—Pero Mangetsu crió a un brillante Shinobi con la mentalidad de un Jefe de Clan: Yo creo que él ordenaría un sellado si tuviera que hacerlo, incluso lo llevaría a cabo él mismo si no hubiera de otra, pero no disfrutaría tal abuso de su poder.  
—¿Cómo lo que hizo el Yondaime Hokage?—Inquirió intrigado el rubio.  
Utakata asintió—Algo así. Puedo relacionarme con la situación de Naruto dado que sellaron a Saiken en mí cuando apenas tenía una semana de vida: El régimen del Yagura fue el peor momento para ser el sobrino del Mizukage...  
—¿Escogería una vida diferente, de poder?—Deidara miró testarudamente al frente al preguntar esto.  
—…No…—Respondió Utakata tras meditarlo por casi un minuto—La vida de un Jinchūriki nunca es sencilla: Hay demasiados prejuicios, demasiado odio. Pero, si sabes cómo sobrellevarla, también puede llevarte a las que se convertirán en tus personas más importantes…—Su pequeña sonrisa cómplice dejaba bien en claro que el castaño estaba pensando en Hotaru.  
—Ya veo…En ese caso mejor contacto a Edo y le hago saber de mi aprobación para su loco plan antes de que ese estúpido primo mío haga algo que me obligue a reconstruir medio Iwagakure…De nuevo—Rio resignado Deidara, levantándose y pagando por los dos tazones de ramen.


End file.
